Ne me laisse pas tomber
by La-Phalaenopsis
Summary: Hermione était censée partir avec Harry et Ron à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Lorsque ces derniers décident de la laisser, elle se retrouve seule. Elle se voit alors contrainte de demander de l'aide à Molly et Arthur, et d'héberger chez l'affreuse Tante Muriel. Ses colocataires ? Les insupportables jumeaux Weasley… (Fred/Hermione)
1. Prologue

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Prologue_

* * *

Hermione s'étira paresseusement, profitant encore quelques instants de la douce chaleur des draps qui l'entouraient. Soudainement motivée en se rappelant la journée qui l'attendait, elle se leva sans plus attendre, emplie d'un regain d'énergie.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour ! Ce fameux ! Celui de leur départ, tant attendu, tant appréhendé, celui qu'ils avaient préparé depuis si longtemps, celui qui marquerait le commencement de leur quête des Horcruxes. Enfin !

Merlin, qu'elle était pressée, pressée d'enfin concrétiser ses rêves courageux et tous ces utopiques espoirs qui l'envahissaient souvent. L'ardeur de la tâche ne l'effrayait pas, malgré la pointe d'appréhension qu'elle ressentait parfois. Car Hermione savait. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur le soutien sans failles d'Harry et Ron. A eux trois, ils étaient invincibles.

Et ils vaincraient Voldemort.

Sur ces belles pensées, elle agrippa d'un geste vif sa baguette, tout en descendant d'un pas rapide les escaliers. Une fois en bas, elle esquissa quelques mouvements, marmonna quelques formules, et commença à s'affairer pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Fronçant les sourcils comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, la jeune fille laissa la magie faire son œuvre et remonta silencieusement pour commencer à ranger d'épais volumes qui traînaient sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle les fourra sans ménagement dans un minuscule sac à main, qui, sans les talents de sorcière d'Hermione, n'auraient sûrement jamais pu tout contenir.

Lorsque le parquet fût enfin débarrassé de tous ces ouvrages, elle se permit un petit sourire satisfait, quoiqu'encore un peu ensommeillé, et descendit à nouveau, des mèches folles s'échappant de sa tignasse qu'elle souffla avec agacement.

De retour dans la cuisine, le résultat qui s'offrit à ses yeux sembla la remplir d'orgueil et de gourmandise mêlés. Sur un large plateau trônaient d'alléchants toasts beurrés, quelques tranches de bacon dont le parfum venait chatouiller ses narines avides, ainsi que des œufs brouillés et trois verres remplis de jus de fruits. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille saisit les deux anses et souleva le tout, non sans mal cependant, et avec précaution, de peur de renverser un petit-déjeuner qui s'annonçait si prometteur.

Elle arriva devant la chambre où dormaient les garçons. Ils avaient tous, d'un commun accord, décidé qu'Hermione dormirait dans une chambre à part, et ce non pas dans le but de l'exclure, mais plutôt de lui laisser une intimité qui satisferait ses besoins féminins… Amusée, la jeune fille ricana à ce souvenir. Elle avait encore en tête l'image absolument tordante du visage blême de ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'elle leur avait précisé, nonchalante, qu'elle avait ses règles. Oui, il fallait le reconnaître, elle avait un peu profité de la situation pour pouvoir gagner sa propre chambre et surtout son propre lit, car les duvets dans lesquels elle avait dormi étaient tout simplement abominables –après tout, ces deux-là étaient trop ignares en matière de filles pour comprendre que les menstruations n'impliquaient pas de longues heures de préparation pour réfréner le sang qui coulait.

Elle pouffa doucement, une moue encore un peu narquoise aux lèvres, avant de se contorsionner pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte sans rien renverser. Après quelques efforts qui lui arrachèrent un grognement, elle parvint finalement à rentrer.

 _Étrange_ , nota-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, interloquée. _Les volets sont déjà entrouverts._

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, elle finit également par remarquer que les lits de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient défaits. Et vides, par la même occasion.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

Non.

Elle se trompait forcément.

Tentant de réfréner la vague d'appréhension qui l'envahit soudainement, elle posa sans douceur le plateau au sol, et sortit en coup de vent de la chambre en appelant d'une voix affolée le prénom des disparus.

Seul le silence, pesant et glacial, lui répondit, envahissant la maison comme un vent funeste envahit les ruines des châteaux abandonnés.

Mais non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, bien sûr que non. Il y avait forcément une explication. _Peut-être étaient-ils partis faire des courses ?_ songea-t-elle, essayant en vain de se rassurer, la gorge nouée par des sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser à tous moments.

La jeune fille avisa alors un petit bout de parchemin, posé sur une table, et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle s'en saisit avec avidité.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Tu vas très probablement nous détester après avoir lu cette lettre._

 _Pour faire court, nous sommes partis, et à l'heure où tu lis ces mots, nous sommes déjà loin. Nous t'avons laissée derrière nous pour plusieurs raisons, et nous espérons que tu sauras nous pardonner par la suite ; mais sache avant tout que nous ne l'avons pas fait de gaieté de cœur, quoique tu puisses croire._

 _T'emmener avec nous représentait un risque énorme pour toi, à cause de tes origines. Nous avions peur que si nous nous faisions capturer, on te tue sans ménagement, ou pire, que l'on te torture ou que l'on te fasse subir des choses ignobles. Plus que pour n'importe qui, du fait de ton statut de membre de l'Ordre, Née-Moldue et notre meilleure amie de surcroît, nous craignions pour ta sécurité._

 _Nous savons aussi qu'en partant, nous nous privons de tout ton savoir, de tout tes bons conseils, et plus important encore, de ton soutien. Nous préférons cependant te savoir en sécurité, au côté de l'Ordre. Cache-toi dans un endroit sûr, et n'oublie pas ce que Lupin nous a raconté, sur la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, surtout, et méfie-toi de tout le monde. Ne compte que sur toi-même._

 _Nous t'aimons si fort ; pardonne-nous, Hermione._

 _Harry et Ron (qui espèrent d'ailleurs ne pas recevoir d'Oppugno ou autres maléfices douloureux lorsqu'ils reviendront)_

Elle lâcha la lettre, qui virevolta un instant avant de se poser au sol.

Le hurlement de souffrance et d'abandon qu'elle poussa retentit dans toute la maison.

* * *

Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, après Derniers mots d'une condamnée ! J'espère que cette Fremione, sur laquelle je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire, vous plaira tout autant. J'aurais, cette fois, un rythme de publication régulier, puisque j'ai pas mal de chapitres écrits en avance (sept pour le moment huhu). Pour le moment, je poste ce prologue, et le chapitre un arrivera dans dix jours, lorsque j'aurais récupéré du wifi. Sinon, je publierai toutes les deux semaines un nouveau chapitre.

Xoxo,

La Phalaenopsis.


	2. D'un plan à un autre

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Chapitre I : D'un plan à un autre_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** le texte en gras est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 ** _-Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent._**

 _Le patronus en forme de lynx s'évapora, et avec la voix grave de Kingsley et les rires des invités._

 _Et puis tout bascula._

 _Le mariage de Bill et Fleur virait au cauchemar._

 _Était-ce si mal que ça, d'avoir voulu égayer leurs vies, qui commençaient déjà à être déformées par la peur, d'une petite lueur de joie et d'espoir ?_

 _Apparemment oui, car on leur refusait même ce droit-là. Espérer n'était plus permis, pas plus que de se réjouir, et l'Angoisse arrivait à grands pas, amenant avec elle son macabre cortège de douleurs et de névroses._

 _Quelle injustice, songea avec amertume la jeune fille brune.  
_

 _Mais il n'était déjà plus temps de penser à ça. Harry à ses côtés, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de l'adrénaline lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence d'un membre du trio._

 _Où était Ron ?_

 _Paniquée, elle chercha frénétiquement du regard le rouquin, l'appelant désespérément. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'eût trouvé, elle transplana rapidement, embarquant ses deux amis avec elle, sans même jeter un seul regard au chaos naissant en arrière-plan._

* * *

 _Après un court arrêt à Tottenham Court Road, et une brève entrevue avec des Mangemorts qui les avaient suivis ils-ne-savaient-comment, les trois amis réalisèrent qu'il devenait impératif de se trouver un abri._

 ** _-Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr où nous cacher, dit Ron. Pour nous donner le temps de réfléchir._**

 ** _-Le square Grimmaurd, suggéra Harry._**

 ** _Les deux autres en restèrent bouche bée._**

 ** _-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, Rogue peut y aller quand il veut !_**

 ** _-Le père de Ron a dit qu'ils y avaient jeté des maléfices contre lui. Et même s'ils n'ont pas marché, insista-t-il en voyant qu'Hermione voulait discuter, quelle importance ? Je te jure que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me retrouver devant Rogue !_**

 ** _-Mais…_**

 ** _-Hermione, où veux-tu aller, autrement ? C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons. Rogue est tout seul, alors que si la Trace est toujours sur moi, nous aurons une foule de Mangemorts à nos trousses, où que nous allions._**

 _Alors elle avait cédé, à court d'arguments, une lueur réprobatrice subsistant cependant dans son regard. Tous trois, ils s'y étaient rendus, et avaient vu les sortilèges jetés à l'intention de leur ancien professeur de Potions._

 _Elle se rappelait encore son angoisse, face à ces maléfices, qui l'avaient bouleversée plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le visage mort de son cher et ancien directeur, Dumbledore, qui tendait vers le trio une main fantomatique tout en les regardant de ses yeux émaciés… elle en avait encore le cœur qui se serrait à ce seul souvenir. Pour sûr, les efforts qu'avait déployés Maugrey pour tenir éloigné Severus Rogue de leur ancien Q.G étaient particulièrement réussis._

 _Elle se rappelait également le patronus argenté que le père de Ron leur avait envoyé. Une petite belette qui avait débarqué, porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, mais donnant cependant la cruelle confirmation que la guerre était bel et bien déclarée. Officiellement._

 ** _-Famille saine et sauve, ne répondez pas, nous sommes surveillés._**

 _Et sur ces mots clairs, concis, l'animal s'était évaporé, tandis que les rires de soulagement de Ron, qui la serrait contre son torse, résonnait dans la maison. Harry était pâle, malgré l'annonce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais Hermione ne remarquait rien, profitant du bonheur qu'elle avait de savoir son autre famille de cœur vivante, et de sentir les mains du rouquin qui hantait ses rêves l'enlacer avec une tendresse infinie._

 _Que n'avait-elle rêvé si souvent de ce contact !_

 _Tout à sa joie, elle ne vit pas Harry s'éclipser en direction de la salle de bain, victime de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait à son front. Sa cicatrice le dévorait lui, et elle, elle dévorait Ron du regard._

 _« Hermione… » lui chuchota ce dernier, la regardant avec un amour perceptible dans son regard, plaquant ses grandes mains calleuses contre ses joues, qu'il caressa avec tendresse._

 _« Ron, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de s'écarter de lui avec réticence, baissant doucement les yeux. Tu… tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas, pas maintenant. »_

 _Le rouquin lui prit les mains, et d'un mouvement doux, la ramena contre lui, avant de plonger son regard bleu qu'elle aimait tant dans les iris chocolatés de la jeune femme._

 _« Je le sais bien, chuchota-t-il. Mais peut-être… (il sembla hésiter un court instant, avant de se reprendre, ses oreilles et son visages rosissant) peut-être que plus tard, toi et moi… »_

 _Un sourire niais s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione._

 _« Oui, répondit-elle, son cœur battant la chamade. Oui, peut-être que plus tard… »_

 _Elle ne put se résoudre à finir la fin de sa phrase, trop heureuse, trop bouleversée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'absence d'Harry. Légèrement déboussolée, elle jeta des regards inquisiteurs partout dans le salon, sans trouver la moindre trace de son ami._

 _« Je crois qu'il est parti dans la salle de bain. » lui indiqua obligeamment Ron, à la fois embarrassé mais nageant dans le bonheur et dans les belles promesses implicites qu'ils venaient tous deux de se dire._

 _Hermione le remercia, ses joues rosies et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de se saisir de la trousse de toilette commune, et de se diriger vers ladite salle de bain. Elle toqua un instant, hésita, puis finit par demander :_

 ** _-Harry, tu veux ta brosse à dents ? Je te l'ai apportée._**

 ** _-Ah, très bien, merci, répondit-il._**

 _Il ne remarqua la voix un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude de son amie, pas plus que celle-ci ne remarqua le ton faussement détendu de ce dernier, qui se relevait pour lui ouvrir la porte._

 _Ron et elle n'avaient plus reparlé de leur conversation, mais on sentait entre eux deux une sorte de tension tendre, qui s'exprimait parfois sous les yeux d'un Harry qui n'était pas dupe. L'arrivée de Lupin, qui débarqua un jour à l'improviste, la perturba cependant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

 _Elle se rappelait l'avoir reconnu, soulagée que ce soit lui qui vint leur rendre visite, et non pas un Mangemort ou un autre ennemi quelconque. Elle avait abaissé sa baguette, rapidement suivie de Ron, tandis qu'Harry braquait toujours férocement la sienne sur le visage fatigué de Remus, qui gardait ses mains levées en signe de reddition._

 ** _-Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu parfois sous le nom de Lunard, l'un des quatre créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur, marié à Nymphadora, qu'on appelle généralement Tonks et je t'ai appris, Harry, comment produire un Patronus qui prend la forme d'un cerf._**

 ** _-Bon, d'accord, dit Harry en détournant sa baguette, mais il fallait bien que je vérifie, non ?_**

 ** _-Ayant été ton professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Ron, Hermione, vous ne devriez pas baisser vos défenses si rapidement._**

 _Elle avait baissé la tête, un peu honteuse. Elle se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir été aussi naïve et peu méfiante.  
_

 _La discussion s'engagea, portant notamment sur le sujet de Tottenham Court Road, où les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à les retrouver sans difficultés. Lorsque le trio fit part de cette inquiétante constatation à Lupin, celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise mêlée à l'angoisse. Ils évoquèrent ensemble la possibilité qu'Harry puisse toujours avoir la Trace sur lui, cette marque qui s'enlevait à la majorité et qui permettait au ministère de garder un œil sur les transplanages ou sortilèges jetés par des sorciers encore mineurs. Lupin rejeta en bloc ces allégations, arguant que c'était impossible, et que la Trace disparaissait automatiquement lorsqu'un sorcier atteignait ses dix-sept ans._

 _La conversation se poursuivit, jusqu'au moment où le loup-garou sortit un exemplaire plié de la Gazette du Sorcier._

 ** _-Regarde, dit-il en glissant le journal vers Harry. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su à un moment où à un autre. C'est le prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé pour te traquer._**

 ** _Harry déplia le journal. Une immense photo de lui s'étalait à la une. Il lut la manchette qui figurait au-dessus :_**

 ** _RECHERCHÉ POUR INTERROGATOIRE DANS L'ENQUÊTE SUR LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

 ** _Ron et Hermione poussèrent des cris scandalisés._**

 _Après avoir discuté un peu du nouveau régime politique, Lupin continua dans sa lancée concernant les mauvaises nouvelles._

 ** _-Regarde en page 2._**

 ** _Hermione tourna les pages du journal avec la même expression de dégoût que lorsqu'elle avait eu entre les mains les Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._**

 ** _-« Fichier des nés-Moldus, lut-elle à haute voix. Le ministère de la Magie entreprend une enquête sur ceux que l'on appelle communément les « nés-Moldus », ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques._**

 ** _De récentes recherches menées par le Département des mystères a révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d'individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquence, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ceux qu'on appelle les nés-Moldus ont acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force._**

 ** _Le ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tous ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés-Moldus à se présenter pour un entretien devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, récemment nommée. »_**

 ** _-Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, les gens ne les laisseront pas faire, dit Ron._**

 ** _-Ça se passe comme ça, Ron, répondit Lupin. A l'heure où nous parlons, il y a des rafles de nés-Moldus._**

 _A partir de ce moment-là, il sembla à Hermione que le monde autour d'elle devenait cotonneux. Elle se sentit pâlir, et la tentative de Ron de la protéger en la faisant passer pour un membre de sa propre famille ne lui arracha qu'un rire tremblant. Lorsque Remus précisa également que les élèves nés-Moldus ne pouvaient plus assister aux cours à Poudlard, elle s'enfonça encore plus._

 _Le monde tournoyait, tournoyait. Allait-elle vomir ? Vomir son dégoût envers la société, son dégoût envers Voldemort, son dégoût envers la haine qui consumait ces gens, son dégoût envers le mal qui s'abattait, vautour inexorable, sur son monde ?_

 _Mais elle se maintint bravement._

 _Lorsque Remus partit, sur une violente dispute avec Harry, elle se sentit soudainement profondément lasse._

 _Après cette visite riche en informations, tous trois s'étaient assez vite concentrés sur les Horcruxes qu'ils devaient chercher, et après en avoir établi une liste probable, avaient établi un jour de départ ainsi qu'un itinéraire._

 _Elle se rappelait avoir travaillé avec acharnement, tentant, par son dur labeur, de faire à la fois avancer les choses, mais aussi de se libérer de cette pression constante et lancinante qui ne la quittait plus. La Gazette du Sorcier lui avait fait voir la cruelle vérité en face, qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, désormais : elle était une Sang-De-Bourbe._

 _Et elle travaillait, travaillait, travaillait, ne laissant pas une seconde son esprit inoccupé, de peur de le voir s'effondrer. Et ce fameux jour du départ, elle qui était si impatiente de changer la donne…_

 _Ils étaient partis. Ils étaient partis sans elle, l'abandonnant, et elle s'était sentie presque humiliée d'être laissée derrière. Elle qui y avait tant cru. Elle qui avait tant voulu aider ses amis. Elle qui avait tant voulu se battre pour le futur qu'elle désirait aux côtés de Ron. Qui l'avait abandonnée, lui aussi, malgré toutes ses belles paroles._

* * *

Son cœur se serra à nouveau à la pensée de ces souvenirs, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les réprima fermement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de temps pour s'apitoyer sur elle-même, il fallait désormais qu'elle relève la tête.

Elle avait passé deux jours à se morfondre, à hurler, tempêter et à rager suite à la découverte de la lettre. Toutes ces imprécations criées, pour finalement se résoudre à partir. Elle avait donc transplané, et quitté le silence du square Grimmaurd qui semblait lui jeter au visage l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à suivre Harry et Ron. Elle risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur eux, et c'était bien la dernière chose à faire. De plus, ils avaient raison sur un point : elle devait absolument se cacher quelque part, les Nés-Moldus étant à présent bien trop en danger. Elle n'en était malheureusement que trop consciente.

Et voilà où elle en était rendue, à présent.

Habitant un corps qui n'était pas le sien, et se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de piquer dans les réserves de polynectar de Fol-Œil quelques temps après sa mort, ses yeux nouvellement bleus fixaient d'un regard méfiant l'entrée du Terrier, qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. Nerveuse, elle s'agrippait à sa baguette comme si sa vie en dépendait, à la fois hésitante et aux aguets.

Durant ces deux derniers jours passés au Square, Hermione n'avait cependant pas fait que se morfondre. Elle avait commencé à s'organiser sur la suite des évènements, qui avaient pris pour elle un tournant inattendu. La jeune fille était rapidement venue à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait rester indéfiniment dans cet abri. Sans compter que malgré son amour envers les elfes de maison, Kreattur était véritablement insupportable, avec ses sarcasmes et ses critiques constantes. Elle avait donc réfléchi à un nouvel endroit où elle pourrait s'abriter, s'était creusée la tête à n'en plus finir, mais elle avait beau chercher encore et encore, la seule solution viable qui s'imposait à elle était le Terrier.

Elle n'ignorait cependant pas que ce dernier était sous surveillance depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle devrait donc se montrer extrêmement prudente pour ne pas dévoiler son identité ni mettre en danger la famille Weasley. Au bout de quelques temps de réflexion, elle avait fini par élaborer un plan.

L'entrée du Square étant souvent surveillée par des Mangemorts, elle devrait attendre un moment d'absence de la part de ces derniers pour pouvoir quitter le domicile. Elle avait prévu de faire une courte escale dans un petit village typiquement sorcier appelé Terre-En-Lande, puis de s'emparer de quelques cheveux du premier passant qu'elle croiserait. Une fois transformée, elle pourrait s'approcher du Terrier sans en compromettre ses habitants, puisque n'étant pas Hermione Granger, mais une simple sorcière, ou simple sorcier (tout dépendait de sa future victime) égaré(e). Une fois rentrée, elle pourrait dévoiler son identité aux Weasley, et leur demanderait ainsi de la transférer dans un endroit où elle pourrait établir contact avec l'Ordre.

Son plan avait néanmoins un arrière-goût amer de solitude qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, malgré le sourire serein qu'elle affichait en marchant vers l'entrée du Terrier.

« Et vous-êtes ? » demanda soudain la voix glaciale de Molly Weasley, qui avait surgi devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, plongée dans ses pensées.

Les poings sur les hanches, le visage fermé et tenant fermement sa baguette, elle n'avait plus rien de la mère aimante qu'Hermione connaissait habituellement. Cette Molly-là dévisageait avec une méfiance et une hostilité non-dissimulées la jeune inconnue blonde qui venait de pénétrer son domaine.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser madame, répondit courtoisement Hermione, mais je me suis égarée et je me demandais si vous aviez une cheminée chez vous qui pourrait me conduire au Chemin de Traverse. Je dois y retrouver des amis au plus vite, et je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. »

Elle marqua une pause, attendant une réponse de la part de Mme Weasley, qui la dévisageait toujours d'un air méfiant, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle se reprit bien vite :

« Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. (Mentalement, Hermione se rappela des papiers d'identité de la jeune sorcière qu'elle avait stupéfixée) Rose Winnigan. » déclara la jeune fille, se fendant d'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Molly la regarda d'un air glacial, avant de l'inviter à la suivre. Mal à l'aise, et devinant que les allées et venues du Terrier étaient surveillées par les corbeaux qui croassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes à toutes deux, elle emboîta le pas à la mère de la fratrie Weasley.

La porte claqua avec force derrière elle, et Hermione sursauta. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrivée de Mr Weasley, qui, intrigué par le bruit, s'était dirigé vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire amical, auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcil, essayant désespérément de se rappeler s'il avait déjà vu cette inconnue quelque part.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Mme Weasley, qui s'apprêtait à lui montrer la cheminée, elle voulut vérifier quelque chose.

« Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent, cela arrive-t-il aux _corbeaux_ (elle accentua le mot pour être sûre que Molly comprenne) de rentrer à l'intérieur de votre maison ? »

Surprise, cette dernière comprit l'allusion implicite de la jeune fille, qui lui demandait en réalité si l'intérieur était lui aussi surveillé, ou si elle pouvait parler librement. Mme Weasley secoua en silence la tête en signe de dénégation, puis se saisit de sa baguette, à nouveau méfiante. Hermione recula d'un pas, avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

« Je suis Hermione Granger, qui a pris du polynectar pour pouvoir rentrer ici sans vous causer d'ennui. Mon patronus est une loutre, mes deux meilleurs amis sont Harry et Ron, vous m'avez détestée en quatrième année à cause des ragots de Rita Skeeter sur moi et Harry, et je suis partie avec les deux autres imbéciles au square Grimmaurd après le mariage de Bill et Fleur qui a viré au cauchemar, et où j'ai d'ailleurs dansé avec Viktor Krum. »

Soufflée, Mme Weasley ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle s'avança alors vers la jeune fille, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'ai pas détestée, protesta-t-elle avec un faible sourire. Oh, Hermione, ma chérie ! Mais, je ne comprends pas, tu es censée être avec Harry et Ron ! Que fais-tu toute seule ? (elle blêmit soudain) Il ne vous est rien arrivé, j'espère ? »

Un peu assommée sous cette déferlante de questions, Hermione émit un petit rire gêné en se détachant doucement de l'étreinte de Molly.

« Je vais tout vous raconter, promis, mais je vais sûrement avoir besoin de votre aide. »

* * *

« Et ces deux garnements ne t'ont laissé que cette lettre ? s'indignait, vitupérante, Molly Weasley. Ah ! Quand je vais les revoir, crois-moi qu'ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ceux-là ! »

Hermione esquissa un sourire las, à la fois amusée de la réaction de la mère de famille, mais également entièrement d'accord avec elle. C'est Mr Weasley qui interrompit sa femme dans sa tirade, laquelle lui décocha un coup d'œil agacé.

« Et que veux-tu de nous, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Je… je ne peux pas revenir à Poudlard, du fait de mon statut de sang, bafouilla-t-elle, un peu honteuse. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je puisse entrer en contact avec l'Ordre, et je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'exfiltrer quelque part… (sa voix se fit toute petite) Mais je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis ou quoi que ce soit, et je comprendrais que vous refusiez, bien sûr… »

Mr Weasley demeura quelques instants silencieux, songeur. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour Hermione, il regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux, quêtant son approbation.

« Molly, peut-être que nous pourrions l'envoyer chez Muriel, pour un temps. La maison d'Andromeda est surveillée aussi, et puis au moins, elle ne sera pas seule là-bas. »

Mme Weasley le regarda, hésitante.

« Oui, pourquoi pas… Mais il faudra y aller en transplanant plusieurs fois, c'est un peu loin, et notre réseau de Cheminette est surveillé également. »

Hermione blêmit à ces mots, et retint un juron qui lui démangeait pourtant la langue.

« Mais… balbutia-t-elle, blanche comme un linge. Rose Winnigan a demandé à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, et je… Oh, Merlin ! Je suis tellement stupide, comment ai-je pu ne pas prévoir que votre réseau serait lui aussi sous surveillance ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, ce n'est pas un problème. Je me rendrais au Chemin de Traverse seule, comme ça les Mangemorts verront que le réseau a bien été emprunté. L'avantage est qu'ils ne peuvent pas déterminer le nombre de personnes qui a utilisé le passage, donc ce n'est pas un souci. » répondit gentiment Molly.

Hermione réprima un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas les mettre dans une situation délicate avec les sbires de Voldemort. Merlin seul savait ce dont ces monstres étaient capables.

Quelques heures plus tard, un panier plein de nourriture au bras, et un petit baluchon rempli de vêtements dans l'autre, Hermione s'agrippait au bras de Mr Weasley.

« Nous serons obligés de faire plusieurs transplanages pour s'y rendre, ce sera donc un peu plus désagréable que d'habitude. » la prévint gentiment l'homme.

Elle hocha la tête, soupirant intérieurement.

Merlin, qu'elle n'aimait pas tous ces déplacements sorciers !

Et puis soudain, elle se sentit happée et compressée dans une sorte de tunnel invisible, qui emporta au loin la vision pourtant si chaleureuse de la cuisine du Terrier.

 _Premier arrêt._

Hermione inspira avec soulagement l'air frais, avant de se sentir emportée une nouvelle fois.

 _Deuxième arrêt._

Elle vacilla, sentant son estomac commencer à protester. La main ferme de Mr Weasley la retint, et elle entendit vaguement le son de sa voix.

« Désolé, Hermione, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter. »

 _Troisième arrêt._

Par Merlin, faites que ce soit le dernier, faites que ce soit le dernier… priait-elle intérieurement, ses poumons au bord de l'éclatement. _Un peu plus désagréable_ , lui avait-il dit ! Tu parles…

Elle se sentit repartir.

 _Terminus._

Elle se tenait dans un salon surchargé de différents objets aux couleurs criardes. Sa vision se troublait, la tête lui tournait. Elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux en face d'elle, qui lui sembla se dédoubler.

« Ron… » murmura-t-elle avec soulagement, tendant une main hagarde, vacillant.

Mais à la place de la voix de _son_ rouquin, c'en fut une autre qui lui répondit, beaucoup plus chaleureuse, et teintée d'amusement.

« Perdu ! Je suis un peu vexé que tu nous confondes avec notre abruti de petit frère, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Forge ? »

« Je suis outré ! Tout simplement outré ! » s'exclama une voix quasiment identique à la première, d'un ton théâtral.

La vision de la jeune fille se stabilisa, et elle put apercevoir deux têtes rousses se pencher sur elle, le même sourire à la fois ironique et bon enfant qui s'étirait sur le visage des jumeaux Weasley.

« Arthur ! cria une voix beaucoup plus forte, grave et grinçante à la fois, qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Qu'est-c'que c'est qu'ce bordel ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle sentait que son séjour allait être long… mais long.

* * *

Bonjouuur !

J'espère que vous allez bien, me revoilà donc avec le premier chapitre de Ne me laisse pas tomber. Je me suis basée sur le livre, et comme je l'ai relu récemment, j'espère que mes passages et extraits seront compréhensibles pour tout le monde, même pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la saga (mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez !) ou qui l'ont lue il y a longtemps. J'ai dû résumer un peu la fuite d'Harry, Ron et Hermione du mariage, et pouvoir mêler mon intrigue avec celle de Rowling. L'avantage étant que quand Harry a mal à sa cicatrice au début, il laisse Ron et Hermione tous les deux ensemble, et on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre les deux, donc je pouvais aisément caser mon scénario dedans huhu.

Bref bref bref, les jumeaux font leur apparition ! Je les aime bcp trop huhu.

Sinon, j'ai été ravie des reviews que j'ai reçues ! Sincèrement merci à **Isabella-57** , **Sefragone** et **Lovely Hatred**.

Merci aussi à **Mia** ! Je ne sais pas si la fic sera amusante huhu, mais en tout cas elle sera plus légère que ma fic précédente ! Un grand merci à toi pour tes encouragements hehe !

Je poste la suite dans dix jours,

Xoxo,

La Phalaenopsis.


	3. Surprises

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Chapitre II : Surprises_

* * *

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée, et Hermione était à bout de nerfs. Les critiques constantes de l'odieuse Tante Muriel _–« Vous feriez mieux de vous raser la tête, vous savez, avec un peu de chance vos cheveux repousseront normalement. Dites-moi, vous avez subi le maléfice du Paillasson étant jeune, non ? Ah, non, bien sûr, c'est impossible, suis-je étourdie ! Vous êtes Née-Moldue ! »_ avaient le don de la mettre dans une rage folle.

En ce qui concernait les jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas si problématiques que ça. Malgré leur insupportable tendance aux mauvais tours qui faisait enrager la jeune fille plus que de raison, ils empêchaient Hermione de se morfondre, trop occupée à déjouer leurs pièges et leurs nouvelles expériences qui occupaient la maison entière –au grand dam de Muriel.

En somme, la jeune fille passait son temps à courir dans toute la demeure, soit pour faire le ménage sur ordre de l'affreuse vieille tante, soit pour ôter de sa chambre, et de la maison en général, les inventions de Fred et George. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore le souvenir cuisant d'une de leur mini-bombabouse qui avait explosé sur ses vêtements. L'odeur n'était partie qu'au bout de deux jours d'intense lavage, et son envie de meurtre n'était, elle, toujours pas passée.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était bleu, annonçant un été empli de promesses.

Dans la maison de Muriel, astiquant d'un geste mécanique un horrible vase aux couleurs criardes, Hermione soupirait en contemplant d'un air morne la pelouse verdoyante du jardin.

Elle n'avait pas encore pu rentrer en contact avec l'Ordre, qui s'occupait du Ministère et de la protection des Moldus et Nés-Moldus, et se sentait en conséquence totalement inutile et impuissante. Elle grogna à la seule pensée d'Harry et Ron, puis, de frustration, balança le vase, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grondement satisfaisant. De multiples éclats jaillirent, et l'un d'eux entailla la main de la jeune fille, qui grimaça.

Saisissant sa baguette, elle murmura un _Reparo_ presque à contrecœur, jugeant que cet objet aurait définitivement plus sa place dans un vieux grenier poussiéreux, ou mieux encore, dans une poubelle.

« J'ai toujours su qu'en toi se dissimulait une profonde délicatesse. » ironisa une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à l'un des jumeaux, qui regardait tour à tour le vase nouvellement réparé et son entaille à la main d'un air narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fred ? Ou George, je ne sais pas. » grogna la jeune fille, peu encline à engager une discussion civilisée.

« Non, moi c'est George. » sourit le rouquin en face d'elle, une moue amusée.

Hermione le dévisagea, soupçonneuse.

« Eh bien, pour une miss-je-sais-tout tu me déçois ! J'imaginais que tu remarquerais aisément la présence de mes _deux_ remarquables oreilles. On ne peut pas les louper, d'habitude. » finit-il par lâcher, moqueur.

Effectivement, elle avait oublié que George avait récemment perdu une oreille, et se sentit un peu stupide. Elle marmonna un discret « Désolée. », confuse, tandis que Fred, désormais clairement identifié, s'amusait de sa gêne en lui lançant de petits pics. Au bout de quelques remarques taquines, la jeune fille le regarda, exaspérée, avant d'envoyer de toutes ses forces son chiffon en direction du rouquin, qui l'esquiva habilement.

« Par Merlin, je ne peux pas avoir la paix dans cette maison pour juste deux minutes ? » souffla-t-elle avec hargne.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Avec George et moi dans la maison ? Non, abandonne d'avance, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de prétention, mais ne put empêcher un rictus amusé de se peindre sur son visage.

« Tu ne veux pas te rendre utile, au moins ? »

« Qui, moi ? s'étonna Fred, qui commençait à reculer en espérant échapper aux corvées. (avisant le regard noir de la jeune fille qui le dissuadait de partir sous peine d'atroces souffrances, il reprit) Oh, oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis. George est parti avec Muriel faire des courses, en plus, alors… »

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête silencieux, quoique peu dupe quant à sa volonté sincère de participer aux tâches ménagères. Un court silence suivit leur échange, que la voix grave du jeune homme vint perturber.

« Hermione ? demanda le rouquin, un peu hésitant. C'est pas contre toi, hein, mais tu devrais essuyer la coupure que tu t'es faite. Muriel va encore crier si elle voit que t'as tâché ses murs avec du sang, et honnêtement, mes tympans crient pitié d'avance. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille, qui avait complètement oublié la petite entaille. Tu sais où se trouve la trousse à pharmacie, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Fred la dévisagea un instant, un peu interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hermione, la magie, ça te dit quelque chose, par hasard ? »

Confuse, cette dernière devint rouge pivoine, un peu vexée, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du rouquin. _Décidément, il avait le chic pour lui faire remarquer tout ce qu'elle avait tendance à oublier ces derniers temps !_ songea-t-elle, un brin touchée dans son orgueil. Ça en devenait presque embarrassant.

« Fais pas cette tête. » plaisanta-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il se saisit de sa baguette, et marmonna une petite formule. Anxieuse, Hermione le regardait faire, craignant un quelconque mauvais tour et se demandant si sa main allait soudainement gonfler et devenir violette, et si elle devrait alors pourchasser le rouquin dans toute la maison. Heureusement pour elle comme pour lui, le sortilège fonctionna. Elle ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement, avant de réaliser que sa coupure s'était soudainement refermée. Seules restaient quelques petites taches de sang qui parsemaient sa peau, et qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avec soulagement.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée, à l'intention de Fred.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire gracieux, avant de se saisir du chiffon qu'Hermione lui avait jeté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bon, elle t'a demandé de faire quoi, la vieille pie ? » s'enquit-il.

Hermione émit un rire discret à l'entente du surnom dont il avait affublé la Tante Muriel. _En même temps_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, _ça la décrivait si bien. Une vieille bonne femme aigrie et cupide._

« Oh, juste d'astiquer un peu ses bibelots, histoire qu'ils ne prennent pas trop la poussière. » répondit nonchalamment la jeune fille, d'un haussement d'épaule.

Estomaqué, Fred jeta un regard circulaire à l'immense pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les murs croulaient sous de nombreuses étagères, et d'autres meubles eux-mêmes remplis à ras-bord d'objets en tout genre se cognaient les uns aux autres, entassés dans un joyeux bordel. Les couleurs se mélangeaient sans la moindre harmonie, dans un bazar criard qui agressait immédiatement le regard. En réalité, astiquer les bibelots était une véritable tâche de titan.

« Ah oui, elle ne doit vraiment pas beaucoup t'aimer. » souffla-t-il.

Hermione sourit, plus franchement cette fois.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet ! Tu entendrais les critiques qu'elle me fait ! »

Prise d'un soudain élan, elle se lança dans une grotesque imitation de la tante Muriel, sous le regard surpris mais amusé de Fred, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça.

 _« Hermione !_ singea-t-elle d'une voix grave mais grinçante, mettant les poings sur ses hanches d'un air faussement hautain. _Laissez le paillasson qui vous sert de cheveux à l'entrée, vous allez ruiner ma salle de bain à force de vouloir les démêler ! Oh, seigneur Merlin tout-puissant ! Ce maintien, et ces chevilles trop maigres, je ne m'en remets pas !_ _Hermione,_ (elle haussa le ton, et agita les bras dans tous les sens, sous les rires du rouquin) _astiquez mes horribles bibelots que je n'ai pas le courage de jeter alors qu'ils sont affreux, parce que je suis un peu trop prétentieuse et aigrie et que ce sont les seules choses qui me rappellent qu'un lointain jour j'ai été jeune et sans rides ! »_

Elle se stoppa net, avisant le regard à la fois amusé et effaré de Fred, qui regardait un point fixe derrière elle. Elle se retourna avec appréhension, tombant nez à nez avec une Tante Muriel cramoisie, et un George qui la suivait, tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou-rire naissant. La vieille femme semblait sur le point d'exploser, bouillonnante de colère. Hermione nota ses oreilles écarlates, un trait physique qui caractérisait visiblement les membres de la famille Weasley.

« Espèce de sale petite… Vous feriez mieux de vous redresser et de continuer à astiquer mes affaires avant que je ne vous vire de chez moi pour votre manque de respect ! » articula-t-elle avec difficulté, fulminante.

Elle sortit d'un pas furieux de la pièce, laissant là une Hermione confuse et rougissante, et deux jumeaux qui ne tentaient même plus de cacher leur fou-rire.

« Oh, ça va, arrêtez de rire vous deux, et venez plutôt m'aider à nettoyer le reste avant que je ne fracasse par terre toutes ces babioles ridicules. » grogna la jeune fille, honteuse.

« Oh Merlin, Hermione, tu as réussi un coup de maître ! riait George. Tu aurais vu sa tête pendant que tu parlais ! Elle était presque aussi rouge que lorsque Fred et moi on a fait éclater une Bombabouse sous sa chaise pour le Noël familial ! »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Il fallait dire que Muriel était vraiment infecte avec elle depuis son arrivée, et elle n'avait donc, étonnamment, aucun remord quant à ses paroles. Seule subsistait en elle la honte de s'être fait surprendre.

Tous trois se mirent ensuite au travail dans une bonne humeur qui apaisa Hermione.

Néanmoins, la joie environnante se ternit lorsque Fred (ou était-ce George ? Décidément, avec ces cheveux longs qui leur dissimulait les oreilles, elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire la différence) lui posa _la_ fameuse question.

« Dis, Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, bien sûr, mais… avec George (C'était donc Fred qui parlait, nota intérieurement la jeune fille) on se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Harry et Ron, mais en train d'essuyer des horreurs chez Muriel, avec nous. Pas que ça nous déplaise, hein, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, confus. Mais je dois dire que nous sommes surpris. »

Hermione posa brusquement la statuette qu'elle était en train d'épousseter, et son visage se rembrunit, tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Sa main se crispa sur la petite figurine qu'elle tenait.

« Excellente question, Fred, tu leur demanderas ! » cracha-t-elle d'une voix aigüe qui dissimulait bien mal sa colère.

Les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas plus sur le sujet, voyant à quel point ce dernier la blessait, et elle leur en fut grandement reconnaissante. La conversation reprit peu de temps après, et chacun fit mine d'avoir oublié ce léger incident. Au bout d'un moment, le sujet finit par dériver sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

« J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour me rendre utile, soupirait Hermione, désemparée. Franchement, je ne sers strictement à rien, ici ! Et Kingsley qui ne m'a toujours pas contacté… »

Malgré son abattement, la jeune fille ne put manquer le regard incertain que les jumeaux se lancèrent. Elle se retourna vers eux, soupçonneuse, les poings sur les hanches, dans une imitation involontaire, mais pourtant presque parfaite, de Molly Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous tramez encore, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

Les jumeaux rougirent, comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier quoique ce soit. Fred jeta un regard confus à George, qui lança à l'attention de ce dernier d'une voix hésitante :

« On devrait lui dire, non ? Elle pourrait nous aider… »

Hermione suivait des yeux leur manège, intriguée mais aussi mécontente d'être tenue à l'écart de leurs confidences.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix aigre qui laissait pourtant percer sa curiosité naturelle.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, échangeant un regard plus confiant. George adressa un signe de tête à Fred, qui répondit alors :

« Eh bien, ce n'est encore qu'un projet pour le moment, mais Lee a eu une idée de génie dont il nous a fait part. On travaille encore dessus, mais bon, on galère un peu à le mettre en place, pour tout te dire… (il grimaça, et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux) Il s'agit d'une radio clandestine. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, vivement intéressée.

« Une radio clandestine, balbutia-t-elle, un peu surprise cependant. Mais… »

George l'interrompit.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, toutes les radios sont passées aux mains du Ministère, et donc de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il contrôle toute l'information, et nous sommes ainsi complètement aveugles ! Lee a réalisé que la population sorcière méritait de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment, et que nous faisions une excellente source d'information. On pensait inviter des membres de l'Ordre plus tard, un peu au fur et à mesure, quelque chose dans ce goût-là… »

« Fred ! George ! Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione, aux anges. C'est une idée de génie ! Vous comptez l'installer quand ? »

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent, embarrassés.

« Le problème, commença Fred, c'est qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver un sortilège qui permette l'installation de la radio sans se faire tracer. Parce que tu imagines bien que si l'un d'entre nous se fait choper… (un sourire un peu amer s'étira sur son visage) Enfin bref, on voulait mettre des mots de passe, pour que seuls les ennemis de Tu-Sais-Qui puissent y avoir accès, mais on a beau chercher, on n'a rien trouvé qui nous permette de le faire. »

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tout d'un air réjoui.

« Je pense que je peux vous aider, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Mais en contrepartie, je veux faire partie intégrante du projet, bien entendu. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se rendre utile ! Participer, contribuer à la Résistance ! Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage, tandis que les jumeaux se regardaient, une lueur intéressée dans l'œil.

« Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger. » dit finalement Fred, souriant.

George acquiesça, arborant la même expression que celle de son frère. Il laissa tomber à terre son chiffon, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Lee tout de suite ! » lança le rouquin à l'intention de son jumeau et de la jeune fille, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, tandis que Fred regardait Hermione d'un air presque enfantin. Il se précipita vers elle sans qu'elle s'y attende, et la serra dans ses bras, avant de la relâcher et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Bordel, Hermione, si tu y arrives, je te promets une réduction à vie sur tous les produits de notre magasin ! »

Rougissante, la jeune fille se dégagea en riant.

« Merci Fred, mais ça ne sera pas utile, je pense ! (elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement) Dis-moi fait combien de temps que vous aviez ce projet en tête ? Ça a l'air de vous tenir à cœur. » nota-t-elle, intriguée.

Jetant à son tour son chiffon en l'air, Fred recula de quelques pas, avant de l'inviter d'un geste à le suivre vers l'étage supérieur.

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, annonça-t-il d'un ton faussement prétentieux en esquissant une courbette comique qui fit rire Hermione. Je vais tout t'expliquer… »

* * *

« _Potterveille_ ? s'exclama la jeune fille avec une sorte de reniflement dubitatif. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce nom… »

Fred rit.

Tous deux étaient assis depuis une bonne heure déjà sur le sol de la chambre du rouquin, à s'empiffrer de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue tout en discutant du projet de radio de Lee et des jumeaux. George n'était pas revenu, ayant finalement décidé de rendre visite à son ami par la même occasion pour pouvoir discuter avec lui de vive voix.

« Pour tout te dire, moi non plus, sourit finalement Fred. Mais Lee avait l'air tellement enthousiaste quand il nous a sorti ce nom, que George et moi on n'a pas eu le courage de protester ! »

Hermione pouffa, se saisissant d'une nouvelle dragée couleur vert pâle.

« Harry trouverait ça horriblement gênant, une radio à son nom ! (elle recracha soudainement son bonbon, avant de lâcher d'un air écœuré) Oh non, c'était goût crotte de nez. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance… »

Fred ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la mine dégoûtée de la jeune fille. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite, avant de demander, d'une voix douce quoiqu'un peu maladroite :

« Il te manque, hein ? »

Hermione soupira, et détourna la tête. Son visage prit une mine à la fois nostalgique et féroce.

« Harry me manque énormément, oui. Quant à ton crétin de frère… (elle inspira fortement, avant de continuer d'une voix grinçante sous laquelle perçait tout son chagrin et sa rancœur) Crois-moi que je lui réserve un accueil prometteur. »

Fred esquissa un sourire malicieux qui se voulait encourageant.

« Au final, c'est un mal pour un bien, regarde ! Tu as maintenant deux rouquins pour le prix d'un, et pas n'importe lesquels ! » proclama-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Tu es sans espoir, Fred. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et fier de l'être ! »

Ils rirent tous deux, amusés, lorsqu'un vacarme soudain retentit dans toute la maison. Alarmés, Fred et Hermione se saisirent simultanément de leurs baguettes, avant de se jeter un regard inquiet. Constatant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait la cause de ce bruit, ils descendirent en courant les escaliers. Ils se figèrent d'un même mouvement en arrivant dans le salon, à la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Arthur et Molly Weasley se soutenaient tant bien que mal, l'air affaiblis et couverts de suie.

« F…Fred… » lança la mère de famille en tendant un bras soulagé vers son fils, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son mari, qui paraissait lui aussi sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

L'interpellé blêmit, avant de se précipiter vers ses parents, aidé d'une Hermione paniquée.

* * *

Bonswar,

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici le chapitre 2, et avec, les remerciements sincères envers **Isabella-57, plume pourpre** et **BrownieJune**. (merci les gars keur sur vous)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Xoxo,

La Phalaenopsis !


	4. Le poids de la culpabilité

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Chapitre III : Le poids de la culpabilité_

* * *

Les époux Weasley reposaient, pâles mais éveillés, dans un grand lit d'une des multiples chambres d'amis de la vaste maison de Muriel. Cette dernière était assise auprès d'eux, sirotant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, entourée des jumeaux et d'Hermione. Tous écoutaient le récit du couple alité, qui parlaient tour à tour d'une voix faible.

« Ils sont arrivés en plein après-midi, racontait Molly, encore tremblante mais semblant pourtant plus déterminée et féroce que jamais. Ils ont démoli la porte, et ont commencé à vouloir enlever la goule qui jouait le rôle de Ron, sous prétexte qu'il devait absolument revenir à Poudlard. Foutaises, cracha-t-elle avec une hargne insoupçonnée. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était l'emmener à Vous-Savez-Qui, j'en suis persuadée. »

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine quinte de toux, et se plia en deux, haletante. Son mari lui passa un bras autour des épaules, avant de continuer le récit à la place de son épouse.

« Quand ils ont réalisé que ce n'était pas Ron dans le lit, mais une simple goule métamorphosée, ils sont devenus furieux, dit Arthur d'une voix grave. Nous avons essayé de nous défendre, mais ils ont commencé à nous jeter des sorts. Molly a été stupéfixée, et nous avons dû battre en retraite et abandonner le Terrier. Nous avons transplané de toute urgence près du village le plus proche, mais ils nous ont suivis. (il reprit, l'air un peu mal à l'aise) Ils voulaient aussi savoir ce que la jeune fille qui nous avait rendu visite il y a peu nous voulait »

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper brusquement, tandis que cinq paires d'yeux se tournaient vers elle.

« Je... balbutia-t-elle, mortifiée. Je pensais que le Polynectar suffirait à… »

Molly l'interrompit.

« Hermione, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Ils n'ont pas su que c'était toi, et tu as pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ils venaient pour Ron en premier lieu, et tu n'étais qu'une simple interrogation pour eux, rien de très important. Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. De toute façon, leur visite était inéluctable. » conclut-elle d'un haussement d'épaules, tout en couvant Hermione du regard.

Son mari acquiesça silencieusement, et adressa à la jeune fille un sourire réconfortant. Mais celle-ci, rouge d'embarras, détourna le regard, confuse. Elle se sentait affreusement stupide, et horriblement coupable en même temps. Le regard impénétrable des jumeaux posé sur elle lui semblait peser plus d'une tonne, et la mine jubilatoire de Muriel qui semblait vouloir dire – _Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous l'avais dit, que ce n'était qu'un boulet !_ lui donna envie de vomir. Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, livide. Elle étouffait, dans cette pièce où elle se sentait de trop.

« …'ione ? Ça va ? »

La voix de George (ou était-ce Fred ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien) parvint à ses oreilles dans un bruit étouffé. Elle se redressa, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus du lit où reposait le couple Weasley.

Elle acquiesça fébrilement, nerveuse. Elle devait partir, il était plus que temps.

« Oui, oui, ça va, merci, ânonna-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Il est tard, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. » conclut-elle en leur lançant à tous, y compris Muriel, un sourire un peu hagard.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, livide, se massant la gorge, sous les regards ahuris des Weasley. Montant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers, elle se rua dans sa chambre et claqua bruyamment la porte, avant de saisir d'un geste vif son sac à main, dissimulé sous son lit. Elle fouilla dedans, pestant contre le bazar qu'elle avait laissé s'installer, puis finit par en sortir avec un soulagement palpable une fiole au liquide épais rose vif ainsi qu'un petit pot rempli d'une sorte d'onguent jaunâtre.

* * *

Hermione quitta la pièce en trombe, blême. Fred et George la suivirent du regard, avant de s'éclipser à leur tour en direction du salon.

« Tu penses qu'elle culpabilise ? » demanda, soucieux, Fred à son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« C'est évident. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait partie comme ça, sinon. »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Bon sang, ce qu'elle est têtue ! On a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir concernée, c'est dingue ça ! » pesta-t-il.

George esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… » plaisanta-t-il.

Son jumeau lui lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-rieur.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, arrête. »

George pouffa.

« Non, tu as raison. Tu es encore pire ! »

Faussement outré, Fred se saisit d'un coussin avant de le lancer sur son double. Son frère l'esquiva avec adresse, sans cesser de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes intenses de bataille de polochons, et de quelques _Reparo_ discrètement formulés, les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber, à bout de souffle, sur un vieux canapé en poil de Têtraveuch jaune.

« Plus sérieusement, Forge, on devrait aller voir Hermione avant qu'elle ne se monte trop la tête. » insista Fred.

George bailla.

« Vas-y si tu veux, Gred, mais moi je vais me coucher. »

Son jumeau soupira.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes. »

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais précoce. » ricana George, hilare, esquivant le dernier coussin que lui jeta en réponse son frère, avant de s'éclipser en direction de sa chambre.

Fred se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Hermione, et sans réfléchir, ouvrit sans toquer au préalable. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, il se figea.

Elle avait une potion posée près d'elle, et une sorte de pâte jaune dans une main, qu'elle étalait soigneusement sur une large cicatrice bizarrement violette qui s'étirait sur son torse. Son t-shirt ample reposait au sol, gisant piteusement, tandis que la jeune fille grimaçait en appliquant l'onguent sur sa blessure. Elle était pâle, et transpirait, comme fiévreuse. Ses traits étaient crispés, et ses yeux étincelèrent d'un mélange de peur, de surprise, de honte et de colère lorsqu'elle aperçut Fred.

Ce dernier se précipita vers elle, tandis qu'elle couvrait sa poitrine dénudée d'une main, le visage rouge d'embarras et de fureur mêlés. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tant sa détresse et sa rage étaient grandes.

Mais Fred ne se souciait nullement de la vue de la poitrine d'Hermione. Tout ce qui lui importait était la large cicatrice qui défigurait son torse, et qui se trouvait devant ses yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel, Hermione ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » jura-t-il, blême et inquiet.

Elle détourna la tête, et se saisit de son t-shirt, qu'elle enfila rapidement, dissimulant ainsi sa blessure, avant d'attraper d'un geste vif sa baguette.

« Sors de là. » articula-t-elle froidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Sans se démonter, Fred sortit lui aussi sa baguette, et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Non, pas avant que tu ne m'expliques tout ça. C'est quoi cette… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

 _« Impedimenta_ ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix que la colère et la panique rendaient aigüe.

Fred se figea sous le coup du sortilège d'Entrave.

Hermione s'approcha de lui à pas vifs, sa baguette toujours levée. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, et elle détourna son regard de celui, impuissant et inquiet, du rouquin, dont les iris affolés la fixaient avec attention.

« Je suis… Je suis désolée, Fred. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais je refuse que tu me voies comme ça. » chuchota-t-elle finalement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Ce dernier braqua ses yeux marron tirant sur le vert dans ceux, chocolatés, de la jeune fille. Il était surpris qu'elle ait réussi à deviner quel jumeau il était, alors que ses oreilles étaient dissimulées par ses cheveux roux, empêchant un quelconque moyen de les distinguer. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement souri, mais pour le moment, Fred était surtout interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait pas, bordel, que se passait-il ?

« _Oubliettes._ » marmonna alors Hermione, d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qui lui compressaient la poitrine.

Le regard de Fred se fit vitreux, tandis qu'elle le libérait du sortilège d'Entrave qui le retenait prisonnier. Le rouquin la regarda étrangement un moment, hagard, avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu perdu.

« Oh. Salut Hermione. » articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

« Salut. » sanglota en réponse la jeune fille, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains qui tenaient encore sa baguette.

Fred se précipita vers elle, un peu plus alerte.

« Hermione, ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il tout en la serrant dans ses bras avec force. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? (il grimaça, avant d'ajouter, à nouveau désorienté) C'est dingue, j'ai une de ces migraines… »

La jeune fille sanglota de plus belle, et enlaça le rouquin en retour. Elle aurait voulu transmettre dans cette étreinte toute sa culpabilité, tous ses remords, toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait envers le rouquin. Alors Hermione resserra un peu plus fort ses bras autour de la taille de Fred, avant de se dégager en reniflant.

« Ça va, merci. C'est juste… (elle rit doucement, masquant ainsi sa culpabilité) Oh, j'imagine qu'il fallait que ça sorte, pour évacuer la tension, tu sais. »

Fred lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. (il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose) C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis venu ici. »

« Je te manquais trop ! » plaisanta maladroitement Hermione à travers ses larmes, d'une voix aigüe qui seule révélait son trouble.

Fred rit.

« Oui, ça doit être ça ! (il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Au dernier moment, il se retourna) Bon, je vais y aller, mais si tu en as besoin… Tu sais, tu peux venir parler. » finit-il maladroitement.

À cet instant plus qu'à tout autre, il ressemblait de manière si frappante à Ron qu'Hermione sentit son cœur se tordre violemment de douleur.

« Pas de soucis. » parvint-elle tout de même à articuler, une grimace pouvant passer pour un sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Fred lui lança un dernier sourire, avant de claquer la porte et de se diriger vers la chambre de George.

Hermione sentit son corps tendu se relâcher, et son visage se défaire lentement. Elle devrait être plus prudente désormais, songea-t-elle avec lassitude et culpabilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Seule Ginny et Mrs Pomfresh étaient au courant, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit d'autre le soit. Elle ferma d'un sort sa porte à clé, avant d'ôter à nouveau son t-shirt. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux, tandis qu'elle finissait de boire sa potion et d'étaler l'onguent sur sa peau abîmée. Ses traits se crispèrent, et elle éclata en de violents sanglots, sans s'arrêter dans sa tâche.

Elle se saisit ensuite de bandages, dont elle se servit pour couvrir sa balafre, puis enfila une chemise de nuit.

Elle pleura un instant, seule, dans son lit, songeant à Fred, à Harry, à Ron, à Ginny, à ses parents, à cette foutue cicatrice. Recroquevillée, et agrippant ses draps, elle sombra finalement dans les bras de Morphée, qui l'accueillit avec douceur et réconfort.

* * *

« Alors ? » demanda d'une voix ensommeillée George lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, et la silhouette de son frère jumeau se profiler dans l'encadrement.

Ce dernier alluma la lumière d'un sort, puis fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

George se redressa avec difficultés. Il regarda son frère, un air étrange sur le visage.

« Eh bien, tu sais, avec Hermione. »

Fred haussa les épaules, un peu désemparé.

« Oh. Figure-toi qu'elle était en train de pleurer. »

Il marqua une courte pause, et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux roux.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler… » reprit-il en grimaçant.

George se recoucha brutalement, et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

« On en reparle demain ? C'est pas contre toi ou contre Hermione, Freddie, mais là je vais vraiment m'écrouler de sommeil. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée à l'intention de son jumeau.

Ce dernier sourit un court instant, amusé, avant de partir en augmentant la luminosité de la pièce au maximum d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Bonne nuit, Georgie. » ricana-t-il en fermant la porte.

De l'autre côté du mur, George lança un « Fred ! » grincheux, tandis que l'interpellé filait en catimini vers sa chambre, qui se trouvait en face de celle d'Hermione. Il se figea un instant, croyant entendre des pleurs. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la jeune fille, et tenta de l'entrouvrir discrètement avant de réaliser qu'elle était fermée à clé. Fred tendit à nouveau l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

Aucun son ne lui parvint, et il pensa avoir rêvé les sanglots. Il partit donc se coucher, avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et la ferme certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas si ce pressentiment venait de la porte bizarrement fermée à clé d'Hermione, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, mais Fred était sûr que la jeune fille leur cachait une vérité bien trop lourde.

Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement, dans des songes agités aux couleurs étrangement violettes dans lesquels les sanglots d'Hermione retentissaient, funeste mélodie ponctuée d'incompréhensibles « _Désolée_ ».

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione vint retrouver Fred et George dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les deux rouquins étaient penchés sur des plans éparpillés en vrac sur le sol, et se retournèrent en sursautant lorsque le bruit de la porte parvint à leurs oreilles dans un grincement désagréable. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement d'un même mouvement en découvrant l'identité de leur visiteur, et accueillirent la jeune fille d'un sourire.

Elle leur répondit d'un rictus crispé, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Fred. Elle sentait la culpabilité poindre le bout de son nez à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et c'est pourquoi elle lui tourna délibérément le dos et s'adressa plutôt à George.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Lee a dit ? »

Le rouquin la dévisagea, trouvant son attitude étrange. Sa voix aigüe, son visage crispé… Quelque chose clochait, et elle n'était pas assez bonne comédienne pour le dissimuler correctement. Néanmoins, George mit son comportement suspect sur le compte de la gêne qu'elle devait éprouver envers Fred pour l'avoir vue pleurer hier. Connaissant la fierté de la Gryffondor, cela paraissait tout à fait plausible. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit avec un franc sourire :

« Tout roule ! (il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice) Bienvenue dans l'équipe de _Potterveille_ , chère collègue ! »

Hermione soupira de soulagement et de bonheur mêlés, et serra la main que le rouquin lui tendait, amusé. Ce projet allait enfin lui permettre de se rendre utile. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Fred se lever d'un bond, le visage rayonnant.

« Génial ! s'exclama-t-il, sans cacher la joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Quand est-ce qu'on part voir Lee ? »

George se releva à son tour.

« Quand vous voulez, répondit-il. Il m'a dit qu'il était dispo toute la journée. »

« Je vais préparer mes affaires, et on y va, ça vous va ? » demanda, impatient, Fred.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement tout en prenant soin d'éviter de le regarder directement, sous le regard de plus en plus soupçonneux de George qui ne manquait rien de son trouble. Fred sortit en coup de vent, laissant la jeune fille et l'autre jumeau dans la même pièce, dans un silence pesant. Ce fut George qui prit la parole en premier.

« Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es vraiment… bizarre, aujourd'hui. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa imperceptiblement, et c'est d'une voix qu'elle tenta désespérément de maîtriser qu'elle répondit :

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, tu sais. »

George la regarda, l'air dubitatif.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Fred et sa visite d'hier soir, à tout hasard ? »

Hermione ne put se contrôler, et pâlit si soudainement que le rouquin crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise.

« Je… balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche, tentant vainement de se maîtriser. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Cette fois, George n'avait plus aucun doute. Le comportement louche de la jeune fille était bel et bien en rapport avec son frère jumeau.

« Rien de spécial, dit le rouquin, suspicieux. Il m'a juste dit qu'il t'avait vue pleurer. »

Hermione se détendit.

« Oh, articula-t-elle, prenant un air gêné. Tu sais, ça me dérange vraiment qu'il m'ait vue dans cet état, hier soir. J'étais vraiment pitoyable… »

Elle émit un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

« Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il oubliera cet incident, je me sens vraiment honteuse… » reprit-elle, sans regarder George.

Ce dernier la dévisagea un instant, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Fred. Il les regarda tour à tour, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va, vous deux ? On devrait y aller, si on ne veut pas être rentrés trop tard. Muriel va encore grogner, après, et j'en ai marre de faire son elfe de maison. »

Soulagée pour cette fois de son apparition, Hermione acquiesça sans même relever la phrase concernant les elfes, et s'empressa de sortir en suivant le rouquin, sous le regard songeur de George, qui ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou non. Il aborderait le sujet avec elle plus tard, se dit-il. Pour l'instant, la priorité était _Potterveille_ , Lee, et trouver trois balais en état de marche dans le fouillis de Muriel pour les emmener.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour ou bon après-midi selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci !

Bon, avant toute chose, je m'excuse de ce petit retard de quelques jours hehe, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi et puis après... le temps a filé trop vite !

Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes plus encourageantes les unes que les autres ! Elles sont vraiment, vraiment gratifiantes. Merci mille fois à **plumepourpre, Lilaaaas, BrownieJune, Isabella-57** et **Emma Biarnes** pour vos commentaires, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira à tous.

J'ai voulu faire un grand rebondissement dans l'histoire, qui vous préparera plusieurs surprises...

Sur ce,

Xoxo,

La Phalaenopsis.


	5. Visites à l'improviste

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Chapitre IV : Visites à l'improviste_

* * *

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le trio avait fini par trouver deux autres balais en état de marche, en plus de celui que George utilisait déjà. Le trajet fut mouvementé, notamment à cause d'une Hermione hystérique qui criait qu'elle « refusait de monter sur cette antiquité » car elle « risquait de tomber », le tout à grand renfort de « Fred ! George ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de bouses d'Hippogriffe ! » et autres jurons fleuris.

Une heure plus tard, après quelques sortilèges de Désillusion et plusieurs sortilèges de Silence (« C'est dingue, elle a une de ces capacités vocales ! ») les jumeaux et Hermione finirent par atterrir tant bien que mal devant une petite maison perdue près des bois. Le toit abîmé était recouvert de la végétation environnante, qui semblait vouloir engloutir la chaumière de ses tentacules verts. Les murs étaient ainsi recouverts de lierre, qui agrippait avec fermeté la pierre grise, et les fenêtres en brique rouge étaient habillées d'une fine couche de poussière sombre. Une certaine sérénité se dégageait du bâtiment, qui semblait pourtant à première vue à l'abandon.

Une fois à terre et remise de ses émotions, Hermione demanda, surprise, dévorant l'endroit des yeux :

« C'est là où habite Lee ? »

Les jumeaux rirent.

« Lee ? Habiter là ? sourit George. Non, il vit dans un petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse. Ici, c'est notre QG. Nous en sommes les gardiens du Secret. »

« Et c'est ici que notre projet a vu le jour ! » renchérit Fred, avant d'ajouter, de concert avec George, le même sourire malicieux fleurissant sur leurs lèvres :

« Bienvenue au Refuge ! »

Hermione songea que le nom était particulièrement approprié. Elle était conquise par la sobriété de la maison délabrée, par le charme qui émanait de la chaumière et qui apaisait déjà les remous de son esprit.

« Je l'aime déjà. » sourit-elle avec émotion, avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée, suivie des jumeaux.

Ces derniers pressèrent le pas pour la devancer. Sortant sa baguette le premier, Fred pointa cette dernière en direction de la porte, du même rouge brique poussiéreux que les fenêtres.

« _Alohomora._ »

Le loquet se déverrouilla dans un chuchotis grinçant. D'un geste calme, le rouquin poussa le battant, suivi de son frère et d'Hermione. Une silhouette masculine se profila devant le petit groupe, et Lee Jordan émergea de l'ombre, le regard méfiant. Aussitôt, Fred et George levèrent leurs mains en l'air en signe de paix, et le premier des jumeaux débita d'une voix rapide :

« Je m'appelle Fred Weasley, mon Patronus est un suricate, mon frère s'appelle George, nous avons inondé les toilettes des filles en première année et je t'ai aidé toi, Lee Jordan, à sortir avec Alicia Spinett. »

Le regard de Lee s'éclaira à ce souvenir, et il abaissa sa baguette, visiblement rassuré quant à l'identité des membres du groupe.

« Salut les jumeaux, les accueillit-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui lancer un sourire rayonnant. Et voici notre sauveuse ! »

La jeune fille rougit à ce compliment, tandis que Lee lui lançait un clin d'œil charmeur. Alors que ce dernier se détournait d'elle pour discuter avec les deux rouquins, lui adressant un dernier sourire complice, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager en douce. Le métis semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et si une aura de bonne humeur se dégageait toujours de lui, on pouvait désormais percevoir une sorte de maturité supplémentaire. Ses éternels dreadlocks tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules bronzées, qu'un tatouage représentant un hippogriffe venait orner. On ne pouvait nier que Lee Jordan avait un certain charisme, qui lui conférait une beauté rayonnante.

Une voix vint soudain interrompre Hermione dans son observation, et elle se retourna rougissante, pour se retrouver en face du visage de Fred Weasley.

« Je sais que Lee est plutôt beau gosse, chuchota-t-il, mais on a du boulot, donc tu le dragueras plus tard. »

« Je ne veux pas le… ! » s'indigna la jeune fille, dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte pourpre.

Mais Fred la coupa d'un sourire moqueur, avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

Hermione songea, furieuse et honteuse, qu'il était vraiment insupportable.

Tandis qu'elle le suivait en silence, les joues toujours aussi rouges, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout de même beaucoup plus de complicité avec Fred qu'avec George. Elle parvenait d'ailleurs à les distinguer désormais, sans avoir besoin de regarder leurs oreilles, qui étaient la plupart du temps dissimulées par leurs cheveux roux. Elle s'était rendue compte, sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment, que Fred avait des taches de rousseur qui lui montaient jusque sous les yeux et s'étalaient principalement jusqu'à sa joue droite. George en avait un peu plus que son frère elles s'étalaient majoritairement du côté gauche, et avaient tendance à empiéter sur sa mâchoire. Hermione songea également que si leurs yeux possédaient exactement la même couleur, un brun tirant sur le vert, la lueur qui les animait était un brin différente. C'était infime, comme différence, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que George avait un regard empreint, si l'on regardait attentivement, d'une certaine gravité, tandis que Fred avait un regard plus rêveur que son jumeau. Par certains aspects de leur comportement, elle retrouvait un peu de Ron en eux. Mais elle rejetait de tout cœur ces quelques similitudes. Elle devait oublier l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Pour le bien de tous, pensa-t-elle avec une tristesse infinie.

Bizarrement, elle sentait que George avait une certaine réticence à trop lui parler, comme s'il mettait une distance entre eux deux. Fred, au contraire, adorait la taquiner. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au rouquin. Compte-tenu de ce qu'elle lui avait pourtant fait subir, songea-t-elle avec une certaine amertume teintée d'ironie, la question était plutôt : pouvait-il, lui, lui faire confiance ?

« Nous voilà arrivés. »

La voix de Fred la tira de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux, et découvrit sous son regard ébahi une vaste pièce. Un grand espace aménagé d'un canapé un peu rapiécé occupait la droite, et une ouverture dans un mur venait agrandir le tout à gauche. En face du canapé, on pouvait voir une petite table basse en bois, qu'encerclaient quelques poufs. Derrière, une jolie bibliothèque au design moderne attira l'œil d'Hermione. De nombreuses plantes, tableaux, miroirs, et autres décorations ornaient les murs, dont de superbes vinyles moldus dont la jeune fille déchiffra avec stupeur et amusement les noms : _the Beatles, Nirvana, Métallica_ … La pièce derrière l'ouverture était une cuisine assez simpliste. Un stock de vaisselle énorme traînait dans l'évier.

« On ne sait pas faire la vaisselle, les garçons ? » ricana Hermione.

« On n'a pas eu le temps. » bougonna Lee, embarrassé.

D'un regard malicieux, la jeune fille planta son regard dans celui de Fred.

« Et la magie, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » ironisa-t-elle, se remémorant les paroles de la veille du rouquin, lorsqu'elle s'était entaillée la main avec le vase de Muriel.

Bon enfant, le concerné protesta en souriant.

« Eh, c'est ma phrase, ça ! »

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Hermione agita sa baguette et marmonna un « _Recurvite_ » qui nettoya en un instant la pile de vaisselle sale.

« Quel talent, miss-je-sais-tout ! plaisanta Lee. J'espère que tu seras tout aussi douée pour ce qui concerne la radio. » finit-il en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement tandis qu'il la fixait avec insistance, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Les garçons prirent place sur les poufs.

« Fred m'a plus ou moins expliqué de quoi il retournait, commença Hermione. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez fait le plus dur, mais vous cherchez un sortilège qui permette que tout le monde n'y ait pas accès impunément, c'est bien ça ? »

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent.

« C'est ça, dit Lee. J'ai réussi à trafiquer les ondes pour permettre à la radio de s'installer, mais j'aimerais qu'on y ait accès non pas grâce à une fréquence quelconque mais plutôt par un moyen comme un mot de passe, tu vois le genre ? »

Hermione acquiesça, songeuse.

« Je vois. Je pense que si on fait un croisement du _Memortentius_ et du _Cachebrindille_ on devrait parvenir à un sortilège efficace. Mais il va falloir se mettre au boulot dès maintenant… »

« Hermione, à toi l'honneur de tester ! » s'exclama Lee, quatre heures plus tard, le visage couvert de sueur mais rayonnant.

L'interpellée s'approcha du poste de radio sorcier. Ce dernier était en tout point semblable à un poste moldu, à la différence près qu'il n'y avait aucun bouton pour changer de fréquence. Les contours étaient lisses, et seul un petit creux réservé au bout de la baguette magique, qui venait se poser dessus pour changer de station, déformait la surface noire sans défauts.

Hermione posa donc sa baguette à l'endroit qui lui était réservée, et tapota le poste avec un frémissement d'impatience et d'excitation mêlées. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que par mesure de précaution, ils devraient changer de fréquence régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'ils émettraient. Diriger une radio clandestine en ces temps sombres, c'était la mort assurée comme punition, si on se faisait prendre.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva à la fréquence qu'ils avaient choisie pour ce test, et où elle aurait normalement dû capter leur radio, seuls des grésillements s'échappèrent du poste.

Le petit groupe avait décidé de garder l'idée des mots de passe, et d'en mettre en rapport avec l'Ordre. Ainsi, aucun Mangemort ne pourrait y avoir accès. C'était une idée brillante suggérée par George, qu'Hermione avait vivement approuvé. Le mot de passe test qu'ils avaient choisi pour ces débuts si prometteurs était _Gryffondor_. Simple, basique. Ils en trouveraient de plus sophistiqués plus tard, celui-là n'était que pour un premier essai, après tout.

Hermione tapota donc à nouveau sa baguette sur le poste, et marmonna le nom de sa maison à Poudlard. Aussitôt, la voix de Lee s'éleva du haut-parleur, sous les regards émerveillés de ce dernier, des jumeaux et de la jeune fille.

« Bienvenue sur _Potterveille_ , la seule radio encore libre. Nous aurons le plaisir de débuter notre émission dans deux jours. En attendant, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance en ces temps troublés. Bienvenue sur _Potterveille_ , la seule… »

Hermione coupa le message de Lee qui tournait en boucle, et se retourna vers ses acolytes.

« Ça marche ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, et un air émerveillé sur le visage.

Et tous les quatre arboraient le même sourire béat d'excitation et d'impatience. L'adrénaline et le sentiment du bonheur coulaient dans leurs veines avec une folle frénésie, une ardeur démente que la rébellion et l'espoir d'un monde meilleur avaient provoquée.

« Pour les noms de code, je veux être Rivière ! » commença Lee d'un air malicieux.

« Rivière ? s'étouffa Fred. Je suis déçu, Lee, je pensais que t'avais plus d'imagination que ça. Moi je veux être Rapière. Ça, ça en impose, c'est majestueux. Prenez-en de la graine, tiens ! »

« Quelle prétention, ricana Hermione, moqueuse. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée pour un surnom, moi. »

« Comme tu es un rat de bibliothèque… » commença George sans méchanceté, un sourire au coin des lèvres, regardant son jumeau, qui termina d'ailleurs sa phrase inachevée :

«… Tu devrais t'appeler Rongeur ! »

Hermione grimaça, l'air un peu dépité par son surnom, mais ne protesta pas.

« Bon, et toi, George ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Ce dernier sourit, et annonça fièrement :

« J'avais pensé à Rapide. »

Fred se moqua pendant quelques instants de son surnom, lorsqu'il avisa soudainement l'heure. Effarés, (il était plus de dix-huit heures passées, et ils étaient censés être rentrés pour dix-sept heures) les jumeaux et Hermione quittèrent Lee en trombe. La jeune fille piqua d'ailleurs un fard lorsque ce dernier lui fit la bise pour lui dire au revoir, sous les quolibets moqueurs des deux rouquins. Le trio repartit tant bien que mal sur leurs balais, et cheminèrent cahin-caha jusqu'au manoir de Muriel.

* * *

« DEUX HEURES DE RETARD ! cria une Molly Weasley tremblante de colère, lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre. Deux heures de retard, et pas un seul hibou ! »

Elle inspira un grand coup, semblant refouler à regret sa fureur légendaire.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper de vos bêtises maintenant, grinça-t-elle. Kingsley est là. Dépêchez-vous, il veut vous parler. » conclut-elle d'un ton sec qui n'appelait aucune réponse.

Hermione, qui baissait les yeux, penaude et honteuse de se faire gronder, les releva soudain à la mention de l'Auror. Elle se rua alors vers le salon, sous les yeux éberlués de Fred et George, qui la suivirent plus lentement.

Lorsque la jeune fille croisa le regard profond de Kingsley, elle sentit un frisson d'impatience la parcourir. Il la dévisagea en retour, et une lueur qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite brilla brièvement dans son regard. Tout à son soulagement de voir un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle n'en tint pas compte.

« Hermione, je peux te parler deux minutes, s'il-te-plaît ? »

La voix grave et chaude de Kingsley résonna dans le silence de la pièce, et l'interpellée acquiesça doucement. Elle sentit les regards de Molly, d'Arthur et des jumeaux (heureusement, Muriel était partie se soûler dans un bar ce soir-là) peser sur elle tandis qu'elle suivait l'Auror vers une pièce adjacente.

La porte claqua.

« Oh, Kingsley ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous voir ! » s'exclama Hermione, aux anges, ne remarquant pas que l'Auror insonorisait le petit bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Une fois sa tâche finie, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Hermione, commença-t-il, d'une voix inhabituellement hésitante. Je suis au courant. »

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, tandis que son esprit tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler les paroles de Kingsley. Avec une amertume croissante, elle identifia alors la lueur qu'elle avait vu étinceler dans les yeux noirs de l'Auror : de la tristesse. Et elle se sentit trahie, trahie par elle-même, trahie par tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout n'était qu'une vaste histoire de trahison, après tout, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Harry, Ron, elle-même, tout, tout, tout.

« Qui vous l'a dit ? » articula-t-elle froidement, ayant tout perdu de l'attitude joviale qu'elle manifestait pourtant quelques secondes auparavant.

Kingsley soupira, comme écrasé d'un invisible poids. À cet instant plus qu'à tout autre, Hermione discerna sous sa grandeur majestueuse l'être humain, avec ses failles, ses doutes et ses imperfections.

« Après la mort d'Albus, tu devais bien te douter que l'information nous parviendrait, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pomfresh m'a mis au courant, moi ainsi que Remus Lupin et les parents Weasley. Nous ne dirons rien, bien sûr. Je suis… (il hésita un instant, comme confus) Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Hermione détourna son regard, réprimant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient.

« Vous n'y pouvez rien. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Après tout, j'étais parfaitement au courant des risques que je prenais en suivant Harry au Département des Mystères. On était tous au courant, Neville, Ron, Luna, Gin'… (elle esquissa un petit sourire triste) Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. (elle marqua une pause, la gorge nouée, avant de reprendre) C'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents. »

Kingsley la regarda avec compassion.

« Harry et Ron sont au courant ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je voulais profiter de cette année à leurs côtés, mais visiblement, ils en ont décidé autrement. (elle émit un petit rire étranglé qui mourut dans sa gorge) Ginny est au courant, mais c'est un accident, elle n'était pas censée savoir. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Pomfresh qui le savaient, sinon. Et Dolohov, bien sûr. (son visage se crispa) Tous les Mangemorts le savent. »

Un silence s'étira, et Hermione baissa la tête, cherchant vainement à retenir ses sanglots.

« Hier… bredouilla-t-elle. Hier, Fred est rentré dans ma chambre pendant que je prenais mes potions. J'ai paniqué et… (une larme traîtresse coula le long de sa joue) et je lui ai effacé la mémoire. » conclut-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu as bien fait. Il vaut mieux que le moins de monde possible soit au courant. » la rassura Kingsley, en l'attirant contre lui d'un geste protecteur.

En sentant la tristesse qui émanait de l'Auror, Hermione répondit à son étreinte et sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, éclata en de violents sanglots presque compulsifs.

« Oh, Kingsley ! J'ai tellement peur ! »

Ce dernier la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je sais, Hermione. Je sais. »

* * *

« Arthur et Molly savent déjà tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, commença Kingsley en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux occupants du salon, soit les jumeaux, Hermione et les époux Weasley. C'est pourquoi je m'adresse plus particulièrement à vous, George, Fred et Hermione. Je tiens en premier lieu à vous tenir au courant de la position de vos amis, Harry et Ron. Nous avons eu vent de leur présence au Ministère récemment, lorsqu'ils se sont attaqués à Dolorès Ombrage, dont vous devez probablement vous souvenir. (Fred et George grimacèrent de concert à l'entente de ce nom tant haï) Nous avons perdu leurs traces depuis, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont tous deux en vie. Ensuite, et là je m'adresse à toi, Hermione, j'ai appris qu'Albus t'avait légué un livre de contes, c'est bien cela ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Oui, les contes de Beedle le Barde. Mais il est écrit en runes anciennes, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le traduire. »

« Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? s'exclama, moqueur, Fred. Mais ce sont des contes pour enfants ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Kingsley le foudroya du regard. Le rouquin se tut, comprenant qu'il n'était pas question d'en rire.

« Il suffit, Fred, ou George, je ne sais pas. (Fred et George se regardèrent avec malice, toujours aussi amusés par cette phrase) Quoiqu'il en soit, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche, j'aimerais que tu te penches dessus, Hermione. Si Albus te l'a donné, c'est qu'il avait certainement une idée derrière la tête. Il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. (un vague sourire vint brièvement éclairer son visage) Pour finir, j'aimerais vous féliciter, surtout les jumeaux, pour cette idée de radio clandestine que vous avez eu. »

À ces mots, les jumeaux et Hermione se rengorgèrent, ravis.

« À ce propos, osa George, si on était en retard tout à l'heure (il essuya un regard furibond de la part de sa mère) c'est parce qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione, on a fini la mise au point. _Potterveille_ fera donc sa première émission dans deux jours ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Kingsley s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

« Malheureusement, j'ai une dernière nouvelle à vous informer. Vous devrez sans doute laisser ce projet entre les mains de votre ami Lee Jordan, car je crains devoir vous confier certaines missions au nom de l'Ordre. »

George, Fred et Hermione levèrent tous trois un regard intrigué en direction de l'Auror, tandis que celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre de nouveau la parole. Un air grave flottait sur son visage.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir, bref, qu'importe.

Après 6 mois d'absence, je reviens finalement pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que malgré le temps qui a passé, vous serez toujours là pour me lire.

Pour vous expliquer ces 6 longs mois de silence, je dois vous dire que j'ai eu de graves problèmes de santé qui ont pris tout mon temps et mon énergie. Je n'avais plus la tête à écrire, plus la force non plus.

Aujourd'hui je vais un peu mieux, je ne suis pas entièrement guérie mais je suis sur une bonne voie.

C'est pourquoi je reprends cette fiction qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines désormais, et si i nouveau un long retard... vous saurez pourquoi ;)

Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous, la vie est courte, profitons-en.


	6. Ça s'en va et ça revient

Ne me laisse pas tomber

 _Chapitre V : Ça s'en va et ça revient_

* * *

« Nous avons besoin de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre pour assurer la protection des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus, comme vous devez le savoir, commença Kingsley de sa voix si caractéristique, et le reste de nos agents est déjà parti en mission. Néanmoins, nous avons besoin d'un émissaire en France, pour convaincre la colonie Vélane qui y habite de nous aider. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé à l'un d'entre vous pour y partir, avec les recommandations de Fleur Delacour. Évidemment, si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais tout à fait. Les risques sont grands. » conclut l'Auror, immobile.

Fred s'avança d'un pas et ouvrit la bouche, mais George le devança.

« J'irai. » dit-il d'une voix posée.

« Ah non, c'est moi qui voulais me taper les Vélanes ! » protesta son frère, d'une voix étrangement faiblarde cependant, qui contrastais avec sa plaisanterie.

George esquissa un petit sourire.

« Désolé Freddie, mais tu devras te contenter de nos charmantes sorcières anglaises. Laisse les Vélanes aux grandes personnes, je te prie. »

« Elles ne voudront pas d'un estropié auditif, tenta Fred sur un ton faussement amusé. Tu devrais me laisser y aller. »

Mais George ne se démonta pas, et rit franchement.

« Bien trouvé frérot, mais ça ne marchera pas. Ça me donnera un petit côté sauvage, elles seront toutes folles de moi. »

« Je pars avec toi, alors ! » s'exclama son jumeau.

« Désolé, Fred, lui répondit Kingsley, mais la mission a été prévue pour que seul l'un d'entre vous parte. Ce serait trop compliqué pour nous de gérer deux agents. Et George a été le premier à se proposer… »

Fred laissa donc tomber l'affaire, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère avec préoccupation du coin de l'œil, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas.

« Bien. C'est donc George qui partira, conclut Kingsley en remerciant ce dernier d'un signe de tête. Je te donnerai les détails de ta mission plus tard, mais sache déjà que tu partiras avec Camille Duchamp, une française qui t'enseignera les rudiments de la langue et les sortilèges utiles pour se protéger contre le charme des Vélanes. Vous devrez absolument établir le contact avec la reine de la colonie, et la convaincre de nous aider. Quant à vous deux, continua l'Auror en s'adressant à Hermione et Fred, j'aimerais que vous partiez en Roumanie, dans la réserve où travaille Charlie. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de leurs dragons. »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent, tandis que Kingsley distribuait ses directives.

« George, commence à préparer tes affaires. Je passerai te chercher ici demain matin, aux alentours de sept heures pour t'emmener chez Camille. Fred, Hermione, vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant une bonne semaine, donc vous avez du temps. Commencez néanmoins à vous renseigner sur les dragons, je vous informerai plus tard de la teneur exacte de votre séjour. »

Sur ces paroles, Kingsley se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon et sortit de sa poche un sachet de poudre de Cheminette. Au moment d'en saisir une pincée, il se stoppa avant de se tourner vers Hermione et les Weasley.

« Une dernière chose, et pas des moindres. Le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui a été frappé d'un tabou. On ne peut désormais plus le prononcer sans se faire repérer par les adeptes. Agissez en conséquence. » conclut-il en leur lançant à tous un dernier regard insondable, avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Son départ laissa place à un silence pesant.

Molly était blottie dans les bras de son époux, le visage pâle, et visiblement angoissée. Fred regardait George avec une nervosité dissimulée, mais qu'on sentait percer malgré tout dans le ton de sa voix :

« Bon, Georgie, viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à préparer tes affaires. N'oublie pas tes caleçons décorés de dragées surtout, on sait jamais, ça plaira sûrement aux Vélanes ! » ricana-t-il.

George rit et répondit gentiment à sa pique - « Ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que les tiens avec des gnomes, Freddie ! », avant de suivre son frère dans les escaliers, en direction de sa chambre.

Hermione resta donc seule avec les parents Weasley. Assise sur le canapé, elle se triturait les mains, nerveuse, et gardait les yeux fermement baissés au sol.

Soudain, elle sentit les coussins s'affaisser sous le poids de nouveaux occupants, et une main réconfortante venir se poser sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retrouva tout d'un coup blottie contre Molly Weasley, Arthur à ses côtés également. La poitrine de la mère de famille était agitée de soubresauts, signe de sanglots silencieux qu'elle aurait aimé apaiser.

« Oh, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » chuchota Mrs Weasley entre ses pleurs.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix atone.

Elle se sentait bizarrement vide, après toutes ces informations, toutes ces émotions. Tout avait soudainement pris un rythme si rapide : Fred, l'Oubliette, Lee, Potterveille, Kingsley, les missions… Et sa cicatrice, qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Elle savait pertinemment que bientôt, aucunes potions ni aucuns onguents ne suffiront plus à en contrôler l'effet dévastateur.

« Vous ne direz rien à personne, n'est-ce-pas ? » reprit Hermione d'un ton implorant.

Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui répondit à la place de son épouse, d'un ton sous lequel perçait une tristesse infinie.

« Si tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, alors non, nous ne dirons rien. Mais tu dois comprendre que le cacher à tes proches ne leur enlèvera pas la douleur. Sans compter qu'ils te reprocheront sûrement de leur avoir dissimulé, lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. »

Hermione acquiesça, et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Molly, avant de se lever.

« Je sais, souffla-t-elle, le visage torturé. Merci beaucoup, je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Je dois prendre ma potion vers cette heure-là, sinon je commence déjà à sentir les effets du sort. Bonne nuit à vous deux. » conclut-elle d'une voix hésitante, avant de se dépêcher de monter.

Une fois en haut du palier, elle entendit des éclats de voix jaillir de la chambre de George. Elle s'attarda un instant devant leur porte, essayant de capter quelques morceaux de leur conversation, mais une soudaine douleur la lança au niveau de la gorge, et sans plus attendre, elle se rua dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, prudente, Hermione n'oublia pas de fermer la porte à clé. Elle but avec soulagement sa potion, étala l'onguent sur sa blessure puis changea ses bandages en grimaçant.

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, épuisée par tous les événements de la journée.

* * *

Lorsque Fred quitta le salon, rapidement suivi de son frère, il n'eût aucun regard en arrière. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit à cet instant était la suivante : _George va partir_.

George allait partir et il ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui, il ne pourrait pas l'aider, il serait séparé de son double pour un temps qui lui paraîtrait infiniment long, et _comment allait-il faire sans lui_ ? Sans compter tous les risques que George allait devoir prendre là-bas, car il savait d'expérience que les Vélanes pouvaient se transformer en vrais monstres lorsqu'elles étaient en colère. Il gardait en tête le souvenir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, à laquelle ils avaient tous deux assisté, et où la colonie de Vélanes habitant en Bulgarie s'était métamorphosée en horribles harpies contre les farfadets farceurs qui représentaient l'Irlande.

En réalité, si Fred avait tant insisté pour prendre la place de son frère dans cette expédition, c'était tout simplement car il s'inquiétait pour ce dernier. Lorsque George avait perdu une oreille, il avait senti un sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité monter en lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas su veiller correctement sur son double. Il avait eu l'impression diffuse d'avoir raté quelque chose, de ne pas avoir suffi.

Et puis, Fred ne savait rien de cette Camille. Peut-être était-elle une espionne ? Et si son frère se faisait attaquer en cours de route ? Pire encore, et s'il _mourait_ pendant cette mission ? Si George était parti avec Hermione chez Charlie, le plus grand risque qu'il courait était de revenir avec quelques brûlures car les guérisseurs et maîtres dragonniers étaient nombreux à pouvoir assurer leur sécurité. Mais là, en France, dans une colonie de Vélanes sauvages dont le seul lien avec le monde qu'ils connaissaient était la grand-mère de Fleur Delacour… Non, non, décidément, Fred ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser partir ainsi. Si son jumeau mourait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Eh, calme-toi, Fred. Il ne va rien m'arriver. »

La voix de George, semblable en tous points à la sienne, parvint à ses oreilles dans un bruit qui paraissait étouffé par le son de ses pensées. Une fois encore, son jumeau avait deviné les tourments et les doutes qui l'habitaient sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les exprimer à voix haute.

Sans répondre, Fred s'avança jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, et entra, suivi de ce dernier, avant de claquer la porte qui se ferma dans un bruit retentissant.

« Tu n'en sais rien, George, siffla-t-il d'une voix sèche. Tu aurais dû me laisser y aller, et partir avec Hermione auprès de Charlie. Tu aurais été en sécurité, au moins. »

À ces mots, son frère manqua s'étouffer.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler, un peu ? N'importe quoi, Fred. J'ai perdu une oreille, pas ma tête ! Je ne suis pas infirme, et je suis très bien capable de me défendre tout seul ! Ne me sous-estime pas, s'il-te-plaît, et ne me traite pas comme si j'étais stupide. »

Le visage de Fred s'empourpra, et ses oreilles virèrent à l'écarlate. Il ne se disputait pas souvent avec George, puisqu'étant quasiment toujours d'accord sur tout. Mais cette fois-ci, le rouquin refusait de laisser son frère s'exposer au danger, avec pour seule protection une inconnue qui pouvait très bien être une espionne et en qui il n'avait aucune confiance.

« Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas ! Ni avec qui ! Et tu voudrais que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Imagine que tu meurs, George ! »

« Eh bien alors ! Soit, je mourrais, mais au moins je mourrais fier, fier d'avoir servi une noble cause, fier de mourir pour mes idées, Fred ! Et tu devrais accepter cette possibilité, parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis juste pour te rassurer, toi et ta stupide protection qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ressembles à maman quand tu es comme ça. » grinça George d'une voix forte et déterminée.

« Quand je suis comment ? » gronda Fred, le visage ombrageux.

« Quand tu es aussi étouffant et surprotecteur ! »

Les paroles de George claquèrent dans l'air à la manière d'un fouet, tandis que le visage de son frère se fermait. Ce fut d'une voix polaire que ce dernier lui répondit, sans même le regarder dans les yeux, un air distant sur le visage :

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, George. Bonne chance pour ta mission. »

Et Fred s'en alla sans dire un mot, sous le regard blessé qui semblait vouloir dire mille choses de George, qui le regarda pourtant partir dans un silence traduisant toute l'étendue de sa fierté. La porte claqua, laissant le rouquin seul.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient aussi fort.

Fred sortit de la chambre de son frère le cœur en miettes, désespéré à l'idée de voir son jumeau partir. Il aurait aimé revenir sur ses pas, dire à George qu'il l'aimait, que c'était son frère jumeau, une extension de lui-même, et que sans lui il était perdu. Que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être sûr de le voir sain et sauf, qu'il était stupide mais juste inquiet, au fond.

Mais sa fierté formait une boule bien trop grosse qui écrasa tout ceci, se bloquant dans sa gorge et rendant sa respiration difficile.

C'était leur première vraie dispute, et il la regrettait déjà amèrement.

Mu par une soudaine impulsion, Fred se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, à la recherche d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Peut-être de réconfort, d'une oreille amicale, de paroles qui le rassurerait. Besoin de vider son sac, de dire qu'il en voulait presque à George de partir sans lui, et de le laisser dans le doute constant, avec une question qui, il le savait, résonnerait dans sa tête dès que son frère serait hors de sa vue : _était-il en vie_ ?

Mais lorsque Fred ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, il réalisa que cette dernière était scellée par un sortilège, rendant ainsi impossible son ouverture. Il eut la vague impression de savoir pourquoi, et interloqué, se creusa la tête à la recherche de souvenirs expliquant cette sensation. Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara alors de lui comme s'il était déjà entré dans la chambre d'Hermione à cette heure-là, et qu'il avait trouvé la raison de _pourquoi sa porte était fermée_. Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

Fred venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Hier soir, lorsqu'il avait surpris Hermione en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, il ne se rappelait pas être entré. Ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir monté les escaliers, puis une sorte de brouillard flou qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer venait obscurcir sa mémoire, avant de laisser place à la vision de la jeune fille pleurant dans ses bras, _baguette_ _à la main_.

Un doute s'imposa dans son esprit. Si ses souvenirs des cours de Sortilèges de Poudlard étaient bons, il avait tous les symptômes d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes mal lancé. Mais non, non Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il s'éloigna brusquement de la porte de la jeune fille, et se dirigea à vive allure vers sa propre chambre, sa dispute avec George ayant momentanément disparu de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne plus amplement sur le sujet, et ce dès que possible.

Il régla alors son magicoréveil sur six heures pour le lendemain, ne voulant malgré tout pas rater le départ de son frère, et s'endormit au bout d'un certain temps, le doute l'envahissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait vainement de percer le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa mémoire.

* * *

Échevelée, l'air mal réveillé, Hermione descendit les escaliers pour tomber nez à nez avec un Fred à l'air glacial, et un George en tous points semblables à son jumeau. Une petite valise que la jeune fille devina enchantée trônait aux pieds du rouquin, qui attendait l'arrivée de Kingsley, debout devant la cheminée.

L'horloge affichait sept heures du matin moins une minute. Lorsque la grande aiguille se cala avec un tic retentissant sur le douze qui indiquait le passage à heure pile, l'âtre s'illumina dans un soudain crépitement vert. Avec une ponctualité saisissante, Kingsley surgit de la cheminée. Il était bien le seul à garder sa prestance en utilisant ce moyen, songea Hermione, qui repensait à ses propres voyages en poudre de Cheminette, où elle ressortait en toussant, crachant ses poumons et couverte de suie.

L'Auror s'avança, et d'une discrète pichenette, ôta un bout de cendre qui s'était déposé sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Molly, Arthur, salua-t-il d'un geste de tête ces derniers, qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. (il adressa ensuite un petit sourire à la jeune fille, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux) George ? » reprit-il.

« Je suis prêt. » répondit le concerné d'une voix calme, en soutenant sans ciller le regard de Kingsley.

Hermione nota le regard presque affolé que Fred lui lança.

« Alors dis au revoir, s'il-te-plaît. Nous partons dès que possible. »

George, silencieux, légèrement plus pâle que d'ordinaire, s'avança vers ses parents. Ces derniers le serrèrent dans leurs bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, tandis que Molly ne pouvait retenir quelques sanglots.

« Mon bébé… » couina-t-elle en accentuant la pression de ses bras sur son fils.

Ce dernier se dégagea gentiment, et adressa à ses parents un sourire un peu pâle.

« T'inquiète pas M'man, ça va aller. »

Il voulut rajouter une plaisanterie de son cru, mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa bouche, et il se tut avant de se diriger vers Hermione. Il serra cette dernière dans ses bras, et sans que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre, il chuchota à son oreille :

« Prends soin de Fred, s'il-te-plaît. »

Muette, Hermione acquiesça, la gorge nouée. George se recula, et lui adressa un dernier sourire éblouissant. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère, et hésita un instant, semblant vouloir avancer vers lui, mais comme retenu par une force invisible.

Ce fut Fred qui brisa ce moment de flottement et d'hésitation, en se précipitant vers son jumeau, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces.

« Fais gaffe à ton petit cul roux. » murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée quoiqu'un peu étranglée, à l'intention de George.

Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte.

« J'essaierai de préserver mon unique oreille, ne t'en fais pas. »

Fred émit un petit rire.

« Tu ferais mieux, oui, sinon tu ne pourras plus m'entendre te crier dessus pour avoir osé les perdre toutes les deux. Et quel dommage ce serait, de rater ma voix mélodieuse ! »

George rit à son tour.

« Je vais peut-être m'arranger pour me la faire enlever, finalement… » plaisanta-t-il.

Fred ouvrit alors la bouche pour demander pardon à son frère pour son comportement de la veille, mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'un petit sourire.

« Je sais, t'inquiète pas. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice, relié plus que jamais par un lien indéfectible, puis George s'avança vers Kingsley. Après un dernier salut de la main, les deux sorciers plongèrent dans le feu verdâtre de la cheminée, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de cendres.

Sans mots dire, Fred remonta dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione et des parents Weasley.

* * *

 _«_ _Sortilège d'Oubliettes_ _: le sortilège d'Oubliettes est un sortilège extrêmement complexe, qui permet à une personne d'effacer les souvenirs d'une autre et de les remplacer par de nouveaux, fabriqués et imaginés par le sorcier-lanceur. Il faut avant tout une profonde volonté, et une grande détermination pour lancer ce sort. Prendre son temps est également primordial. Un sortilège jeté dans la précipitation, qui ne fait qu'effacer des souvenirs sans en remplacer le contenu, ne sera que peu efficace. C'est pourquoi il faut au préalable imaginer et fabriquer un scénario plausible, qui remplacera ce que le lanceur aura effacé._

[…]

(Fred sauta le passage qui expliquait comment jeter le sort, pour se concentrer sur le chapitre _Sortilège d'Oubliettes_ _: récupérer ses souvenirs_ ).

 _Pour la victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes bien réalisé, il est pratiquement impossible de se rendre compte que les souvenirs ont été effacés puis remplacés. Pour autant, il arrive que, lorsque le sortilège a été mal lancé, ou est resté inachevé, la victime puisse comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Les symptômes les plus communs sont : un sentiment de déjà-vu, des trous de mémoire, l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, et une sorte de brouillard qui recouvre certaines zones de la mémoire, ou bien des souvenirs qui paraissent faux._

Désormais, Fred n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait bel et bien été victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'Hermione ait osé lui faire ça. Et pour quelle raison l'aurait-elle fait, sinon ? Il reprit sa lecture, songeur.

 _Si vous présentez les symptômes cités ci-dessus et que vous avez été victime d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes, n'ayez crainte : vous pouvez récupérer vos souvenirs. Cependant, cela demandera beaucoup d'effort mental, et entraînera probablement une forte migraine. Nous vous conseillons également un temps de repos suffisant dans les jours qui suivront la récupération de votre mémoire. Les deux manières les plus efficaces et les plus courantes pour récupérer des souvenirs effacés, sont les suivantes : fabrication d'une potion Chassevent, ou sortilège de l'Attrape-Mémoire._

Fred lut attentivement les deux méthodes, et soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche. La potion mettait un mois avant la fin de la conception, mais était cependant facile à faire, et restait une valeur sûre pour récupérer des souvenirs. À l'inverse, le sortilège était difficile à réaliser et avait plus de chances de ne pas fonctionner, mais présentait l'avantage de ne prendre que quelques secondes, sans compter les entraînements qu'il devrait faire avant de réussir à le réaliser.

Fred soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un mois.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que George était parti, et Hermione passait la plupart de son temps soit avec Fred, soit, lorsque ce dernier s'enfermait à double tour dans sa chambre (il faisait apparemment des tests pour les produits du magasin de Farces et Attrapes, ce qui expliquait les quelques déflagrations qu'elle entendait parfois), à travailler sur les textes de Beedle le Barde.

Pour le moment, la jeune fille était assise dans le salon avec le rouquin, et tous deux parlaient de la Roumanie, de Charlie, des dragons et de leur mission à venir, émettant en riant des conjectures toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Soudain, l'âtre de la cheminée s'illumina d'un feu vert, laissant place à un Bill Weasley couvert de suie qui émergea, l'air bouleversé.

Immédiatement, Fred et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Où est maman ? » demanda Bill, sans prendre le temps de les saluer, s'adressant directement à Fred.

« Elle est partie avec papa faire des courses, il me semble. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bill ? » s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Bill regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux d'un regard indéfinissable.

« Ron est revenu. »

À ces mots, la jeune fille pâlit soudainement, sentant ses forces l'abandonner.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre plein de suspens, qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires -toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.

Un grand merci à **supermarionbross14** ; **Isabella-57** ; **BrownieJune** ; **JouliedeJoulaye** et **Eliie Evans** pour vos commentaires adorables et encourageants !

A dans deux semaines,

Xoxo

La Phalaenopsis


End file.
